


Please Come Get Me

by MikoMiyoko



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoMiyoko/pseuds/MikoMiyoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With night falling quickly, Mondo is no where to be found leaving Chihiro and Kiyotaka with their own worst imagination. With his cellphone long dead the two go on a long search to find their missing friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Come Get Me

You have one new message.  
  
 _“Beep!”_  
  
 _“Uhhh hey Chi... Umm look I don’t know if you’re there right now but I’m kinda... I’m kinda in deep shit right now. My ride just broke and I really need you here and... Oh shit.  BAM! Shit, shit, shit! I really need you here! I don’t know what the fuck you’re.... Ah fuck… I just need someone right now... Please come get me...”_  
  
End of messages.

* * *

  
    It was in the late afternoon when orange sunlight seeped into the room and landed on Chihiro’s sleeping face. With a little sigh and a stretch, they rolled over on their comfortable bed while blindly patting for their phone and turn off the alarm before it went off. After a couple of pats of fabric, Chihiro hit the plastic square device concealed under their pillow and pulled it out with the message light flickering on the corner hinge. They flipped it open to have the light shine in their face as they groggily read out _‘New Voicemail from Mondo'_. With a push of a button, they held up their phone to hear the message thinking it was another episode of Mondo seeing another dog that looked like Chuck.  
  
As Chihiro listened to the recording, they started to slowly come out of sleep and scrunch their brow as it went on. It was hard to hear with all the cars in the background and that loud noise made Mondo’s voice undistinguishable. Chihiro looked at their phone for more messages but that was it.  
    Swinging their legs over the side of the bed, they wobbled over to Kiyotaka’s room in hopes to figure out what is going on. Better yet, if Mondo was there already back in their apartment and having another study session with the hall monitor. Chihiro gently rasped their knuckles on the large door hoping to get some answers.  
  
    “Come in.” A deep voice called out. Chihiro turned the knob and stood at the doorway.    
    “Ah sorry to disturb you Kiyotaka.”  
    “Oh Chihiro! What brings you in here?”  
  
From they could see, their roommate was studying as always in the most pristine bedroom with books neatly stacked on his desk and notebook full of today’s lecture. While they were always welcomed in the room whenever Kiyotaka was present and not during his study time, Chihiro still felt intimidated to come in even with permission.  
      
    “You don’t have to stand there, please come in!”  
    “S-sorry!” Chihiro hastily snapped out of their sleepy fog and stepped into room while gently closing the door behind them. Clearing their throat they asked.  
    “I was wondering if you wouldn’t happen to hear from Mondo recently?”  
     “Recently? Hmm… Now that you mentioned it...” He turned to his desk to look at his small digital clock reading out ‘5:15 P.M.’ he inhaled sharply not realizing it was so late.  
      
    “He was supposed to be home around an hour ago. Well, then again he always comes back home late.” Kiyotaka waved off.  
    “Mondo didn’t call your cellphone? He left me a message and I wanted to make sure if you got it.”  
    “I told him he’s not allowed to call me while I’m studying.” Kiyotaka angrily muttered under his breath.  
   
    Chihiro couldn’t help but roll their eyes. While Kiyotaka was a role model student with an ideal study plan to keep up his grades, he can be a too stubborn when it comes to any changes to his usual routines. He pulled out his cellphone from a metal desk drawer and checked to see any recent messages from their missing roommate. Kiyotaka shook his head at his phone.  
  
    “I haven’t gotten anything since Mondo’s last message telling me where he was.”  
    “Where is he?” Kiyotaka looked down at his phone to rifle through his messages.  
    “He said, _‘I’ll be in Osaka today. Gotta do business. Be back at 4.’_ That’s the last message he sent to me.”  
    “Really? Cause I got a voicemail from him. Here...” Chihiro handed their phone off as the message played in Kiyotaka’s ear. He made the same expression as Chihiro did 10 minutes earlier.  
      
    “That is extremely odd.”  
    “I know. He called me while I was asleep so I didn’t hear it go off.”  
    “Do you know when?”  
    “It said about an hour ago I got it.” Kiyotaka handed Chihiro their phone back and both were left pondering where Mondo was till the programmer had an idea spark into their head.  
      
    “I know who can find him!” Chihiro padded out the door and came back with their laptop in hand. They placed it on the bed to boot up the start screen. Kiyotaka stood over their shoulder and studied the screen as Chihiro hastily typed in the password. A soft ding came from the computer and a face came into view with a large yawn.  
  
    “Hello Master! How may I help you today?” The image of Chihiro’s face as their computer A.I. never failed to make Kiyotaka jump in his boots. The creator of the program remained unfazed.  
    “Hi Alter Ego, we need some help locating Mondo. He left me a weird voice message and hasn’t returned home like he said.”  
    “Oh dear that does sound terrible. Luckily I can find his location. Please plug in your phone so that I can direct you to Mr. Oowada.”  
      
    A little animation of a plug and phone popped up on the screen as Chihiro ran out of the room again to pick up their cord in a drawer full of them tangled together. They managed to find what they were looking for in an instant and raced back to the room to plug in their phone.  
      
    The animation closed and Alter Ego popped back into view closed their eyes and began analyzing the message, time, and location in a small screen. Both people watched the screen intently. Alter Ego made a small gasp and announced the results to his master and roommate.  
  
    “According to the message on your phone he called you around the Osaka Bay right here!” A little arrow on screen pointed to small intersection where Mondo was supposedly at.  
    “That’s kinda far from here.” Chihiro said to themself.  
    “Master, I found the location of his phone to be in Kobe. But it’s barely has battery life so it is not advised to call him at this time. Even tracking him through GPS is draining his battery right now.”  
    “Couldn’t we just text him? That takes up less battery than calling.” Chihiro suggested.  
    “Oh right we could! _Tch_ , no wait, we can’t! This wouldn’t happen if only he was more diligent with his phone.” Kiyotaka took back his words.  
    “What? Why can’t we?”  
    “Sources are telling me that Mr. Oowada was not able afford many texts this month. Texting would not be advised or it will ultimately cancel his phone services.” Alter Ego explained.  
    “Darn it I should’ve remembered sooner!” Kiyotaka bit his tongue and frowned.  
    “Please do not beat yourself up Mr. Ishimaru. It’s only human to forget.”      
    “It doesn’t really help our situation though...”  
  
    All of them sat there trying to figure out some course of action. Chihiro looked up to see Kiyotaka with a concerned look upon his face. His eyes darted back and forth as he thought about the possibilities. Chihiro wondered if they should be thinking about the worst. For all they know Mondo could have his train pass or money to catch a bus and is on his way back right now. But his voice sounded out of sorts and there was so many sounds in the background that it’s hard to figure out if he was just upset or even sad.  
  
    “Master if you don’t mind me interrupting, I’ve also cleared up Mr. Oowada’s voice in his message so that you could hear better.”  
    “Oh? Please show us.” Alter Ego nodded and brought up a window with sound waves from the voice mail.  
    “I had a feeling you weren’t able to fully understand Mr. Oowada’s message took away the background noises and focused on his voice only. If you listen carefully, you can tell he has a high level of panic and anxiety.” Chihiro and Kiyotaka listened to the message once more without the distractions. Everything sounded somewhat normal maybe a little frantic for his Kawasaki breaking down. Then came him yelling profanities and their hearts skipped a beat or two as the voice they were hearing turned into complete fear. It sounded like he was about to cry.  
    “I don’t want to be the bearer of bad news but according the distress in this voice mail, Mr. Oowada is having a panic attack.” Chihiro felt the blood drain from their face while Kiyotaka’s eyes widen in fear of the worst.  
      
    “Alter Ego, do you think there is a possibility that Mondo is still at the same place he called me at?”  
    “There is an 86% possibility he is still there.”  
    “In that case, what are we waiting for?” Kiyotaka was ready to leave the room till he was stopped by a small “Wait a minute!”  
      
    “What’s wrong? Does your computer have a virus?!”  
    “Likewise to you! Jokes aside, before you go anywhere, I have some important information to give you. I was specifically told to not tell anyone about this but I feel that you and Mr. Ishimaru need to know.”  
    “If it can help then please tell us!”  
    “Alright, as you know Mr. Oowada uses my programs for homework and such. But on occasions he tells me about a person he was really close to, a man in fact. He would go in great detail of what he was like and showed me some pictures of him. Now whenever he talks to me about him, I automatically turn on my simulator.” At that moment Alter Ego’s image was switched out for a much older man sporting a slick black pompadour and a white outfit that bears a striking resemblance to Mondo. Both roommates looked at each other with puzzled looks as they wondered who is he and how is he related to Mondo.  
  
Father? Too young. A gang member? Impossible. Cousin? That’s a possibility.  
      
    “After some time he finally revealed to me that this is late brother, Daiya. How he passed was mystery to me. Without his knowledge I did some searching but found very little information since gang activity is not archived often on the internet. Until I found a blog that vaguely mentioned Mr. Oowada’s gang on a particular night a couple of years ago. As it turns out Daiya was killed by riding into oncoming truck. Why he did that is complete mystery. If I’m correct, Mr. Oowada went to visit the spot his brother was killed to pay his respects. Today is the anniversary of Daiya’s death”  
      
    “My god I had no idea...” Kiyotaka let out a shaky breath. Before any of them could have a minute to let the ‘Mondo had a dead brother he couldn’t give a damn telling his friends about’ situation sink in, another piece of information had yet to be given.  
  
    “Master, Mr. Ishimaru, you must go to Mr. Oowada immediately. He’s in a very bad place right now. In fact, he’s in the exact street that his brother was killed at. Many delivery trucks go through that area and with the original voice mail you gave me, that is triggering a response that could put him a bad situation that could also hurt others.”  
    “Kiyotaka, we need to find Mondo immediately.”  
    “Agreed.” Both snapped out of their positions and raced to get their jackets and train passes ready with only one objective in mind, find Mondo before nightfall and get him home as soon as possible.  
   

* * *

  
    With night falling quickly on the two high school students, both the hall monitor and programmer sprinted to the station after their discussion with Alter Ego had put them a half hour behind their mission. Chihiro cursed themselves for being small and out of breath faster than their fit counterpart and having him take notice of their struggle. Not wanting to leave another behind they held hands towards their first destination.  
  
    Timing couldn’t have been more rotten for them as they ran right into the heart of rush hour as many business men and women were making their way back home. Disapproving stares and apologies were tossed at every directions as they desperately pushed passed tired workers to the ticket gate. One swipe of a pass and they were home free or so they thought. Lacking any pockets, Chihiro had their train pass in hand and was let with no fuss but the same couldn’t be said about Kiyotaka. He struggled to get his ticket free from his pocket. As luck were to have it, his pass flung out of his hand and tossed into the unsuspecting crowd where it was kicked far from his reach. He tried to chase after his valued possession for everyday transportation but was pulled back by a strong force on his collar that dragged him passed the gate and flung into a crowed train cart. He turned around to see Chihiro gasping for air and clutching their arm with a pained expression. Wanting to apologize, he was cut off by their stern voice.  
  
    “I will buy you another train pass! We can’t make anymore delays! Mondo needs us!” No words, just a nod of his head as the doors closed near them and the train made it’s departure from the station. Chihiro pulled out their phone and looked for their next destination. The least that the two could do now was count the stops and wait until people got off the train.  
  
    Slowly but surely the crowd began to die down in the cart enough for the two travelers to stop huddling against one another to avoid any potential perverts and take a seat in the cart. As people got out, the sun started to set faster than they could ever hope to travel. Neither trusted on hearing their ringtones in the noisy cart and clutched their phones for signs of vibration calls that potentially come from Mondo. It was a last ditch effort but it gave them something to hold on to.  
  
    Every time the speakers announced the current station, Kiyotaka looked at the map behind them to see if they were on the right track. He worried if they were on the right train and was tempted to leave for another line but remembered that he lost his pass and couldn’t leave Chihiro behind again. Kiyotaka looked down at his companion to see them nodding on and off. The amounting stress from their missing friend and frantically running around had made everything up until now a bad dream. The programmer wondered if they went to sleep again while testing some simulation then they could wake up and nothing would’ve happened. Everyone would be at the table eating dinner, Mondo would be boasting about his gang once again claimed new territory in Japan while Kiyotaka reprimanded him then change the subject to a new video game he had been studying for a while now. They would all laugh and then sit outside to wind down their long summer day.  
  
    “Chihiro, get up. Our stop is coming up and we need to be ready to get out.” Such words broke any happy fantasy for Chihiro and awoke to the cruel reality that they were still on a train near the end of their route. Some thing began to swell up in Chihiro’s chest and rushed into their head. Thoughts of doubt seemed to diminished as a rush of heat coursed through their body. Those dreams of a happy place with all of them could live together in peace can still happen. If it means finding Mondo and bringing him back to the apartment they live together in then so be it. Both of them stood from their seats and waited at the moment the doors opened. Chihiro gripped their phone and narrowed their eyes as they mentally prepared for what may come.  
  
 _“Ding”_  
  
 _“Now arriving at Kobe Station. Please watch your step when exiting the train.”_  
  
    Before the message was complete, the two sprinted out of the station and onto the streets. Chihiro whipped out their phone to follow Alter Ego’s meticulously planned out map and took every turn, alleyway, and crosswalk without any second glances. The outside had been dark for over an hour and street lights were their only guide to a particularly empty district where no one seemed to be around. All shops were closed and there were no people to be seen. Only cars lined up the street along with some huge delivery trucks that made their rounds for the day. Alter Ego’s map had taken them to Mondo’s approximate spot. Now the rest was up to them now that his phone was long dead. There only hope is to spot a motorcycle that vaguely resembles Mondo’s. He loved his Kawasaki so much that he couldn’t have just left it out in any open spot or stray too far from.  
  
    Kiyotaka and Chihiro held hands as they cautiously walked down one side of the street following the spot that the voicemail came from. Being the bigger one and most capable of a fighting a mugger off, Kiyotaka stayed on the alleyway side and kept a close eye on any strange movements that could pose as a threat. Chihiro scanned the road and various cars keeping a close eye on any vehicles that pass by. If trucks is what set their friend off then they’ll know if he is near by or not. Both high schooler didn’t know when they agreed on being silent in their search but thought nothing of it since they didn’t want to bring attention to others walking on the next block.  
  
    “Master if you don’t mind!” Chihiro and Kiyotaka nearly jumped out of their skins from the sudden intrusion of silence but managed to keep their screams to only a gasp. Chihiro lowered the volume on their phone and questioned Alter Ego using the keyboard to type, _‘what is it?’_  
  
    “I’m sorry for scaring you but I wanted to advise using your camera flash as a light to look down the alleyways. I’ve already programed your phone so that it can shine brighter than it already does. Be careful, it uses up a lot of battery life so don’t use for so long.” Chihiro nodded and typed in, _‘thank you.’_ on the keyboard before Alter Ego shut down. With the flip of a switch, the light on Chihiro’s phone put the street lights to shame as they continued down the street to find their friend. To preserve battery life as warned, they only turn it on when they are looking down alleyways. Neither felt safe going down the narrow pathway and only took a few quick glances before hurrying along.  
  
    They ventured up and down the district three times making sure nothing was left unseen. Doubt reared it’s ugly head as they made it back to their starting point again, again, and again. Instead of mindlessly walking down the same sidewalk they stopped with hands still held but their minds on autopilot. They knew what each other was thinking. Mondo was not here and there was a huge possibility that he could’ve left with his motorcycle in tow as well. They had no way of contacting him; no people they could ask around; no motorcycles to be seen and no Mondo. It left a bitter taste in their mouths but they knew it was time to give up and head home. But not until they went around one more time.  
  
    They took their first step together and had their eyes peeled for any familiar vehicles or suspicious activity. At that point Chihiro memorized the order the cars come in and their license plates along with which ones are parked illegally. Kiyotaka held up the phone to quickly scan any alleyway they passed, letting the light shine on everything and anything it can touch. Retracing their steps one by one had became monotonous until Chihiro felt a tug on their hand and saw Kiyotaka stopped dead in his tracks.  
      
    “Chihiro do you see that?” He frantically whispered to them.  
    “What? Where?” Chihiro was trying to figure out what he was talking about.  
    “Right there! You do you see that thing shinning over there?” He pulled Chihiro where he was standing while keeping the light in place. Squinting their eyes in the dark and Chihiro made out what appeared to be a glint of gold and black fabric peaking behind the rusted dumpster.  
    “You don’t think that’s Mondo’s jacket?”  
    “It could be but I don’t know for sure.”  
    “Neither do I but need to find out just to be safe.” With some slight hesitation, Chihiro tighten their grip on Kiyotaka’s hand and moved behind him as they ventured forth to what could be a lead.  
  
    Step by step, they creeped into the darkest part of the alleyway. Their shoes crunching on little bits of dead leaves and trash that stirred a few mice from their hiding places. The cold wind couldn’t daunt the eyes that remained fixed on what came into view. That small hint of fabric from afar turned into a sleeve with an intricate design that continued onto a large popped up collar attaching to rest of a jacket with the ‘Crazy Diamonds’ written all over the back. It was draped over a large form underneath. Both friends dropped to their knees next the jacket and slowly removed the jacket to uncovered Mondo huddling his knees to his chest and face buried in his large arms.  
  
    “Oh my god… Mondo, Mondo wake up it’s us.”  
    “Mondo please say something. Kiyotaka he’s so cold.”  
    “I know. Mondo, I really need you to talk to us. Please wake up!” Their friend remained frozen in place as they gently shook him awake. Once a vivacious person during the day till night didn’t utter a single word or give any signs of response.  
  
     _‘Wrap him up! Wrap him up in something!’_ A voice screamed in their heads as the two conscience ones peeled off their jackets in a last ditch effort to warm up their friend. Rubbing their hands all where ever tan skin was exposed, they checked if there were any more signs of life. Breathing so shallow, and pulse was slightly slow. Time ticked away and his body showed no change.  
      
    “Please wake up. We’re here now… You’re not alone.” The voice of the smaller one was absent of any urgency. A message of reassurance carried on in the small space they occupied.  
  
    Twitching of tan fingers and a small groan didn’t go unnoticed. The one who remained stationary after hours of being missing finally picked up his head to reveal dark circles under his redden eyes. His face, tired and colorless from any livelihood he usually had. Chihiro and Kiyotaka released their sighs of relief.  
  
    “Whas… was go’n on?” Dehydration. Mondo was without any liquids or food for so long it was an absolute miracle he could talk. Kiyotaka remembered he stored a water bottle in his jacket. He fished it out of one of the deep pockets, opened it, and carefully tipped it up to Mondo’s chapped lips. Mondo took hold of water bottle and took generous gulps while his friends sit at either side of him watching him intently for a couple of minutes.  
  
    “Took ya guys long enough.” He chuckled. Kiyotaka clicked his tongue.  
    “Don’t you give us that attitude. We were worried sick about you!” He firmly reminded.  
    “Ah shit, here we go.” Mondo threw his head back with his messed up pompadour falling on his face. At last their search was finally over. But it didn’t stop the hall monitor’s intrusive questions.  
    “Honestly Mondo, how could be so laid back right now! Do you like putting us through your games? Is there some kind of secret thrill you get out of this?”  
    “Kiyotaka don’t… ” Chihiro pleaded.  
    “No, I’m being completely serious and I want an answer.” The gang leader in question didn’t say any of his usual, ‘suck dick hall monitor’ except close his eyes and shake his head.  
    “Well it’s fucking great to know ya think so highly of me.” Kiyotaka huffed a little at that response.  
    “Ya know for once I didn’t want to fuck something up and today ended up being the shittiest day, no, one of the more shittiest days of my life. And yet here you are policing me. God damn…” Mondo spat at the ground and took a swig of his water.  
    “You’re one to talk. And here we are, worried sick about you. No calls, no texts, just sending us out on a wild goose chase. I bet you didn’t make an effort to try to get back home didn’t you.” No response out of Mondo. He tuned out Kiyotaka’s lengthy lecture. If he had the strength he would punch him and not regret it later. Better yet throw him in the dumpster where he belongs.  
    “You can’t even give us an apology can you.” He ended.  
      
    “S-sorry.” Chihiro said.  
    “Huh?” They placed their small hand on Mondo’s bicep and bowed their head.  
    “I-I’m sorry I didn’t answer you. You were here all alone and I… I didn’t do anything about it. I’m just…” Chihiro couldn’t finish their sentence and instead broke down crying. They hiccuped once, twice, and then a third time till a large hand rested upon their own.  
  
    “’s not your fault… I shouldn’t have yelled. Me and my fucking mouth.” Hot tears rolled down Chihiro’s round face and landed on Mondo’s arm.  
    “I guess it’s… my fault really,” He continued, “I didn’t do anything worth a damn help this situation. I just… got scared ’s all. Scared you’d be mad at me… I was right about that.” He rubbed his thumb over the back of Chihiro’s hand to comfort them. Kiyotaka lowered his head in shame.  
  
    “I’m sorry, Mondo. I acted to rash in my actions without acknowledging your feelings. I’m so sorry.”  
    “’s kay. I’m not mad at ya.” He said without looking at the hall monitor.  
    “But why didn’t you try to come home?… Actually, better question, where’s your motorcycle?” Kiyotaka piqued.  
    “Gone.”  
    “What do you mean gone? You love your motorcycle like your own-”  
    “I was driving down the street when the engine blew out on me. I parked her on the side while I called Chi here. Then _BAM!_ some asshole in a truck ran right over my ride. Some guys picked up her scraps and I was left here to die. Is that all ya want officer?”  
    “That explains the loud noises…” Kiyotaka muttered to himself. He exchanged glances with Chihiro wondering if they should tell him already. Mondo took notice of the tense air.  
      
    “Is there something going on with you two I don’t already know about.”  
    “…”  
    “Well?”  
    “Mondo,” Chihiro started, “We know what happened here with your brother. Alter Ego told us everything.”  
    “Oh god…” His face fell as fast as his heart sank. He knew he was stuck between admitting everything that happened that night and his friends to never look nor speak to him again or get up right now and run away to never look back on this. If his legs weren’t still worn down, option two would’ve been more viable. If his brother were there, he’d probably grab him by the collar to sit his ass down and man up for once. He was probably doing that to Mondo right now.  
  
    “It was really dark that night. I just wanted to show him that I was better, ya know? No one took me seriously. I thought if I could beat Daiya just once then I could get a lick of respect from the guys… Didn’t think that… that… _URGH!_ I just didn’t think okay?! I’m a complete selfish asshole and now my brother is dead! He’s dead and it’s all my fault!” He felt his throat close up as he choked out the last words. He cursed himself for being so weak in front of his friends that he cared for. Damn it all, damn these tears, damn these memories coming back, damn his entire existence. There’s nothing more he wanted to do in the world was to disappear then maybe everyone could be happy for once.  
      
    “ _Shh… shh…_ you don’t have to say anymore.” Kiyotaka’s pale hand cupped Mondo’s check and wiped away his tears. He felt something wrap around his right arm and looked down to see Chihiro leaning their head on his shoulder. Golden eyes met pale grey ones that was oddly comforting. Maybe it was the night wind that finally blew away the tense atmosphere.

  
    “Mondo, I don’t think there is anything we can say to really ease your grief. We, us saying sorry is just not enough and we understand perfectly! Well, I wouldn’t say perfectly just we’re friends and all and we should make the effort to understand each others feelings and give each other comfort and, and… I’m making things worse aren’t I?” Chihiro shook their head while Mondo cocked his one of his eyebrows up in confusion. Kiyotaka was lucky that it was dark enough so no saw his face going red.  
  
    “I think what he’s trying to say is that we know there is little we can say to make you feel better. But we just want to remind you that we are your friends and we do want to help you in any way possible. We won’t judge if you ask for help! You’re important to us and we love you…And I know that Daiya doesn’t want to you to be miserable anymore.” Mondo sighed at Chihiro’s words and leaned his head back to wall again.  
      
    “It’s spectacular that you have to mention my brother’s name like you know him,” he said sarcastically, “But you’re right… you’re right… He’d probably be kicking my ass now if I didn’t believe you.” He scratched the back of his neck.  
  
    “I’m grateful that you guys want to help and all but… I think it’s best you didn’t. It’s something I need to figure out on my own. I probably will get over it… some day… For now, don’t get mixed up in my shit.”  
    “We understand!” Kiyotaka clapped a hand on Mondo’s shoulder, “We are only reminding you that you don’t always have to go through things alone! If you need help, we’ll be here. Like right now!”  
    “Hee… thanks guys.” For the first time, Mondo finally smiled a bit. It didn’t take long till a smile spread across Chihiro’s and Kiyotaka’s face.  
  
    “Let’s go home.” Chihiro tugged on Mondo’s arm.  
    “Yeah, I appreciate the therapy session but I’ve been freezing my ass off this whole time.” All three of them gathered their stuff and rose from their places on the ground with Mondo being a little wobbly.  
    “Mondo, watch your language we’re still in public!”  
    “Pft wow, what ya gonna do? Tell the teacher on me?”  
    “You!” Kiyotaka started but gave out a hearty chuckle. The other two found themselves doing the same as their laughs roared between the walls in that small pathway and made it out to the streets. Cars and trucks still lined up front to back with telephone lines buzzing over head and broken headlights flickering on and off.  
    There on the sidewalk, the three looked out to the dark, empty road ahead. Everything was silent and only the sound of breathing could be heard amongst them. Mondo couldn’t see past the next shop in the night or remember how many blocks it was until they hit the train station. Getting around will be hard for a while and he’ll probably resort to using the bus and cancel some Crazy Diamond meetings till he can find another decent ride. It didn’t bother him though. He felt Kiyotaka clasp onto his left hand and Chihiro tightly holding his right arm. Without any words, they started walking down the street basking in each others warmth to a place they called home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend who sent me a one line prompt to write. It's been a while since I last wrote a story so I do apologize for any writing mistakes I may have made. Please note that this story takes place in a pre-despair AU if Mondo, Chihiro, and Kiyotaka were living under the same roof. Some of their characters have been tweaked in the situation presented so they are not entirely accurate. It was a pleasure to get back into writing!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this one shot!


End file.
